To Be Together
by Alluring Illusion
Summary: Complete. Epilouge upWhat if Chihiro found out that Kohaku was with another girl beacuse Chihiro was human...and then found out that she was the spirit of a powerful River!
1. Bad luck comes in threes

To be Together  
  
HI! Im Writing a fanfic about Chihiro and Kohaku. This is a story about what would happen if Chihiro left the spirt world with an awaking spirit inside of her. (Warning: death in this fic!)  
  
Thankx and plz R&R!  
  
Genie  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ch.1: Bad luck comes in threes  
  
'C'mon Chi! Were gonna be late!' called Niko, Chihiro's best friend. 'Coming!!!' called Chihiro, Bounding out from the kitchen with an apple in her hand. 'Bye mom!' 'See you after school honey!'  
  
(*10 minutes later on a path going to school*)  
  
'...And then what happened?' asked Niko. 'Well he told me not to look back so I didn't...I found my parents right where he told me I would and we left spirit world the same way we entered' answered Chihiro, finishing her story of the time she spent in the spirit world. (A/N:Niko is 'Chihiros VERY best friend whom she tells about her time in spirit world) 'Wow that's deep' said Niko, being the drama queen she is. 'Yea I know...', replied Chihiro , I miss then all so much! I want to go visit them right now!' 'Then why don't you?' asked Niko, voicing the question Chihiro had bee asking herself for a long time. 'Well three reasons',she started, '1:If they wanted me there, Why didnt they come get me? 2:What if HE found someone else he loves, and didnt love me at all? And 3:if HE dosent already have someone, how can a human and spirit be together? 'Well I don't know, but we'll have to finish this after school, cause were here' Niko replied, racing her friend up to the big building.  
  
(*During School*)  
  
'Chihiro you have been called to the office, so take your book bag and go'. Called her teacher 'ok' answered Chihiro, picking up her book bag and leaving the classroom.  
  
(*in the office*)  
  
'Chihiro, I have some bad news for you...you might want to sit down... your parents were killed today in a hit-and-run collision.' 'Wha...?' mumbles Chihiro, before hearing Nikos voice in the back round and falling into darkness. (*year later*)  
  
'Hello?' said Chihiro , answering the phone 'Hi Chi! Its Niko...i have some bad news...my dad got a job transfer to Montreal... (laughing a bit) '#2' Chihiro replied. 'What?' asked Niko 'You know that saying:Bad luck comes in threes?' Yea....oh! I get it! This is the second bit of bad luck you'e had in a while! Oh Chi! Im so sorry! Stupid parents have control over me for another year...' (Trails off, muttering angrily). 'That's alright...can I come over to help you pack?' 'Yea, we have to leave in two days so we could use all the help we can get'. "K Ill be over in 10 mins.'said Chihiro. 'K bye'.  
  
(* 2 days later, after seeing Niko off, Chihiro starts to pack to go back to the Spirit World*)  
  
'Ok I can do this...' *takes a breath and walks through the tunnel and up to the bath house.* 'What' that?' Chihiro asks herself, seeing two people on the bridge, kissing. *her eyes start to flutter and she knows she is going to faint when she sees who the man on the bridge is: Kohaku. The last thought that went through her head was that this was #3 in her series of bad luck. 


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I'll own Spirited Away when violet pigs fly! *Violet pig fly's in through the window*. . . uh oh! *runs away really fast*  
  
A/N: Hi all! Srry bout not updating in a while. . .ive been camping and yea know. . . .your out in the woods so there really isnt a place to update your work. . . .well n e wayz back to the present! To recap ch.1 Chihiros had a lot of bad luck and when she goes into Spirit World, she discovers a few nasty surprises. . . .R&R plz!!!  
  
Genie  
  
To Be Together Ch.2: A new favorite saying.  
  
'Chihiro, Chihiro are you awake?' Said a voice gently in her ear. 'Yea' Chihiro groaned, her head pounding, 'Where am I?' 'Your in Spirit World', said the voice, can you open your eyes? It's a little bright but its cloudy so it shouldn't be a problem'. Slowly, but surely, Chihiro sat up and slowly opened her eyes. True enough, she was in the room she had shared with all of the other girls during her stay in spirit world.  
  
'Lin?' asked Chihiro, looking at the totally changed woman sitting next to her. 'Yes! You remember me!' said Lin embracing her in a quick hug. 'Of course I do! Its just that you've changed so much you really can't recognize you!' said Chihiro, astonished. 'And the same to you!' True to her words, gone was the clumsy little girl they had all loved, and in her place was a very pretty young woman who had grown up very much in the past 7 years. The only thing that was the same about her was her eyes; the same honey brown orbs that looked out at Lin.  
  
'My god how you've grown! And you've grown up so pretty!' Exclaimed Lin. Muttering a quick thanks. Chihiro sudenly remembered a question she was going to ask earlier. 'How did I get here?' Lin looked at her, hesitating a bit before answering. 'Kohaku brought you in off the bridge where you had passed out.' She stated, as though she had practiced those very lines over and over again. 'Oh yea I remember! I was walking up the bridge and I saw Kohaku and some girl. . and they were. . .' she said, her face hardening. 'Yea that's Hitomie', said Lin, 'She showed up a few months ago and she and Kohaku got pretty close'. 'Yea I could guess, Chihiro replied a little coldly, 'it wasn't really hard to tell' 'Sorry I didn't mean to upset you' Lin apologized. 'That's alright. . now! I want you to tell me all the news around here!' 'Sure!' replied Lin, obviously very happy to talk to Chihiro on other subjects.  
  
Chihiro got so immersed in the conversation that she didn't notice the lone figure walking to the room until it walked in the door.  
  
Startled, Chihiro looked up into the furious face of the person she had longed and waited for 7 long years. She looked into the face of Kohaku. 


	3. Trying to get away

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. If I did I wouldn't have to bug my brother for money every time I want to go to the mall.  
  
A/N: Okie! To recap on my story Chihiro just woke up in the room she slept in when she had to work in the bathhouse. Lin was there and they started talking and guess who decided to make an appearance?!? Well if you don't know then I guess you will have to read the last chappie a little more carefully!  
  
Thankx to all you 5 ppl who reviewed me and thankx to my best friend Katie for her interesting out look about *sweatdrop* Duo. . . Well n e wayz on to the story!  
  
Ch. 3:Trying to get away.  
  
'Haku!', exclaimed Lin, you scared me!' 'Sorry Lin I just came in to talk to Chihiro. I didn't know anybody was in here'. 'Well there is and Chihiro is resting so she should go back to sleep for a while', said Lin, 'I shouldn't even be here.' 'Well that's too bad now, isn't it?.' Retorted Haku. 'Leave.' He added, before Lin could comment. Looking furious, Lin mumbled a quick 'yes sir' and left.  
  
'Why are you here?' asked Haku, in a voice that could freeze on contact. 'I came back to find out why you didn't keep your promise' said Chihiro, almost crying from the hateful expression on Haku's face.  
  
'I didn't come get you because I found someone eles.' He said, and in that simple sentence he broke Chihiro's heart.  
  
'Alright I'll leave.' Said Chihiro, Trying to look dignified. 'Sorry but you can't, said Haku, 'You can't cross the River.' 'Oh no I forgot about the river!' 'Tonight, come to my office and you can sign another contract to work' said Haku, not looking very happy about the prospect of Chihiro working under the same roof again. 'Your office?' asked Chihiro, confused.  
  
'Yes, my office. I run the bath house now because Yubabba died about 2 years after you left' said Haku. 'Oh that's too bad' said Chihiro 'yes it is' said Haku coldly. 'So come to my office at 11:00 and get your contract. Goodbye.' He said before leaving the room.  
  
'Ok I have to get out of here.' Said Chihiro, to the fading light. After getting up and leaving a note to Lin saying good bye again, Chihiro quietly left the room unaware that her every move was being watched.  
  
Running down to the river proved to be easier then she thought, because she half expected to meet someone on her way down there. But she came across no one. After putting up her hair so it wouldn't get in her way. Taking a breath, she dived.  
  
She'd swam for about 10 minutes, She suddenly felt like something was behind her. Sure enough, when she looked behind her she saw Haku in his Dragon form coming towards her. She dived hoping that Haku wouldn't come after her underneath the water. But he did. 2 minutes later she was standing on the shore, dripping wet, being yelled at by haku for being so stupid swimming in the dark.  
  
After listening to that, Chihiro was told to go back to the bath house and get some sleep. She was to come to his office in the morning to sign her contract.  
  
She said ok and left to go back to the bath house. She decided not to try swimming to the tunnel again. She would try to too get back another way where Haku liked it or not! The next day she would pay a visit to Granny and ask if she had any ideas. 


	4. Kitakami

Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away, I would have made a squeal ages ago.  
  
A/N: To recap yet again. . In the last Chappie, Haku told Chihiro that he didn't come back because *I found someone else* Yea well n e wayz moving on. . . . then Chihiro tried swimming over to the tunnel to go home but for some strange reason Haku came and brought her back to the bath house. Well on with the story!  
  
Ch.4: Kitakami  
  
'Lin wake up!' whispered Chihiro. 'I need you to wake up!' 'Wassamatta?' slurred out Lin, Who was still half-asleep 'Im going to Zenibas to ask her for something k?' asked Chihiro 'Yea sure. . *snore*' mumbled Lin. 'Don't tell Haku k?' Chihiro desperately whispered 'Yea sure, night' 'Goodnight' said Chihiro, laughing a little, left the room.  
  
Chihiro went out the bathhouse the same way she did when No-face was chasing her and dropped into the water. Then she swam to the train track. When the train came, Chihiro showed the conductor the hair band that Zeniba has given her and he let Chihiro on the train without a ticket.  
  
After traveling for about 6 hours, She arrived in Swamp Bottom and was greeted by the light again. She arrived at Grannys' and was greeted warmly and welcome.  
  
'Hello Granny! It's so good to see you again!' exclaimed Chihiro. 'Yes I know! My, how you've grown! Come in, come in!' replied Granny.  
  
After sitting down to a cup of tea with Granny and no-face, Chihiro brought out the subject she wanted to talk about.  
  
'Granny', began Chihiro, 'I was wondering. . .' 'You were wondering if I knew anyway for you to get home.' Granny stated, as if she had read Chihiro's mind. 'Yea' confessed Chihiro 'Well. .' said Granny, 'There is only one way I can think of, and that's to use a spell to open the gate but I'm not sure if that will work. It only works on certain people. Come here child and I will se if you would be able.'  
  
Chihiro walked over to granny's mirror and looked in. The person who looked back was the same but there was something different. . . the person looking back was now an awoken spirit.  
  
'Chihiro?' asked Granny fearfully  
  
'No. my name is Chirhiro nor Sen. My name is Kitakami, The River Spirit. _______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: srry last A/N, The Kitakami is an actual river in Japan. I know this cause I did my homework on it! And srry if im not allowed to use it in a fictional story. N e wayz what eles did I want to say? O well I cant member so just plz R&R!!! 


	5. The story

Disclaimer: it says disclaimer. Think about it.  
  
A/N: to recap last chappie! Chihiro went to Granny's house in Swamp Bottom to ask if she had any ideas about how she could leave Spirit World without Haku coming to get her.  
  
(I never said 'without Haku coming to get her but that's what I meant so gomen ne!)  
  
Granny suggested a spell and Chihiro had to look in Granny's mirror to see if she was able to use the spell. (I don't know why I put that like that but I had to find some way for Chihiro to look in the mirror!) When she looked in something happened! If you want to know read the last chappie again! Plz R&R. Oh and thanks to all the ppl who reviewed and thanks to my friend Laura for her out look on Spike from the show Buffy.  
  
Ch5: The story  
  
'What?' asked Granny, bewildered. 'I said', started Chihiro, 'my name is Kitakami, and like Kohaku, I am a river spirit.' 'How?!?' asked Granny. 'It is a long story and I would like Lin, Kamaji here so that I can tell them too?' 'Sure' answered Granny, noting that she didn't ask for Haku as well.  
  
(A/N: O I'm going to call Chihiro Kitakami in order to establish the point. Thanks!)  
  
Half an hour later, after everyone had come and had a cup of tea, they all settled into a comfortable position to here the story of how Kitakami had become Chihiro.  
  
'Many years ago, like a lot of river spirits, I lived in the human world.' Started Kitakami. 'I lived there for centuries with out major problems but 17 years ago it all went bad.'  
  
*flashback*  
  
'Ok, where do you want this sewage dumped?' said a strange voice. 'Anywhere. I don't care. I was paid to dump this not to decide where it goes' answered another voice' 'Ok, just dump it' yelled the first voice *splashes* 'Ok let's go. We're done'  
  
*Trucks are heard in the distance* A silver dragon rises out of the water covered in sewage. It turns into a human so it can walk the streets without really being noticed.  
  
The figure, a young girl walked up a residential street while think 'Its gone! Ruined! My river is ruined!'  
  
She keeps walking up the street where she sees a house with lights on. Walking up to the window, she saw a young man and woman, who is pregnant, sitting and talking.  
  
Thinking fast, the spirit considers her options: Either go to the Spirit World and lead a life working for some one else, or enter the body of the unborn child and take over as its spirit and remain in the human world.  
  
Turning into a mist she entered the home and went into the body of the baby. All went black.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'Wow.' Lin stated simply. 'I don't think 'wow' is the right word in this situation.' Commented Kamaji. 'I agree with him on that one' said Granny.  
  
'Wait! There's something I don't understand. How come you're the spirit now, but you weren't last time you came here?' asked Lin.  
  
'O I can explain that too.' Said Kitakami. 'The last time I came here, I started to wake up because of all the magic here but it wasn't enough to wake a powerful spirit. This time I came through I woke even more because of the magic being used, but I still wasn't awake enough to notice. When I looked into Granny's mirror it was like a blast of magic and it woke me up fully. So here I am'  
  
'Oh' was all that Lin said to that.  
  
'Yea' said Kitakami. 'Oh please call me Kit. I don't like using my full name. Thanks.'  
  
'Ok' said Lin 'Ok, Kit'. She corrected.  
  
'Well', came Granny's voice, 'That's all fine and dandy but I have a question for you: what do you intend to do now?'  
  
'Stay here and work at the bathhouse like I used to' Kit replied. 'The thing is I don't want Haku finding out about this or he'll probably banish me back there.' 'But Kit, Why would he do that?' asked Granny.  
  
'Because I'm his equal' was all that Kit answered.  
  
'O, oh we have to get back now or master Haku will come to collect us and we have a nice walk ahead of use.' Said Kamaji. 'No you don't. Ill fly you there. Thank you Granny for all this but we have to get back. Bye we will see you soon!' said Kit, walking out the door.  
  
Kit stopped and turned into a beautiful silver dragon with a blue mane. She looked at them and then at her back and then at them again. Taking the hint, they both climbed onto her back. And were enroute to the bathhouse where Haku was waiting for them..  
  
A/N: Thank you fer reading this far! Read and review this and if you have any questions or ideas plz put it up on the reviews. In other words: I REALLT WANT REVIEWS; EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME!!!!!! Now I'm tiered so I'm goin to bed; if you got a problem with that sue me. . . you might actually get a few pennies from me! 


	6. Working at the bathhouse

Disclaimer: Must I keep writing this? We both know me owning Spirited Away will never happen.  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm back again! To recap my last chapter Kit has just told her story and she's taking Kamaji and Lin back to the bathhouse. And since I'm writing this chapter before I even posted ch3 or 4 or 5 I can't say thanks to any reviewers. Well any ways I'm gone to write this chapter. Thanks!  
  
Oh before I go Haku is the only one who is going to call Kit Chihiro and the rest of the workers are going to call her Sen.  
  
Ch6 Working at the bath house  
  
After arriving at the bathhouse, Lin and Kamaji went back to work to make up for the time they missed when the were with Kit, while Kit herself followed Haku up all the stairs to go in his office to sigh her contract.  
  
'So Chihiro, Where were you all day when you were supposed to come to me and sign your contract?' asked Haku the minute they entered his office.  
  
'I went to visit Granny.' Was all that she replied. 'Why?' demanded Haku 'Because She sent for me. She wasn't felling well and, for some reason, No- face couldn't help her.' Haku looked a little miffed about her perfect answer but accepted it without question.  
  
'Now.' Said Kit, 'I have a contract to sign and I have to get to work.' 'Alright. Here it is. You will have to work the routine 7 years before you can apply for release. And its 7 years our time, not human time.' Said Haku.  
  
'Alright, I accept those terms.' Said Kit with no emotion what so ever. Smiling a little, Haku handed Kit her contract and a pen, She signed away her name. Just like before, her name became Sen.  
  
She left the office and went to get Lin so she could get her clothes and sleeping stuff. She found Lin cleaning the big tub again so Kit jumped down to give her a hand. By the time they had finished, it was time to go to bed.  
  
Getting her clothes and bed proved very easy. Kit just used all the stuff she did the last time she was there (except her shirt, which was way too small ()  
  
For weeks on end, Kit worked just like the rest of the workers at the bathhouse, eventually falling into a routine.  
  
Also over the weeks, Haku noticed some thing very different about Chihiro. He knew he was being lied to and he was determined to find out what is was soon!  
  
(A/N: Please excuse my stopping here but in out of ideas for the moment so to amuse yerselves, try to guess what happens next! 


	7. Disobeying and having fun

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If I owned Spirited Away then I would have moved to Japan to make the squeal by now.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to recap the last chappie in a min but I have to say some stuff about the reviews first. Thanks to all the nice ppl who reviewed my work!!  
  
About the questions in one of the reviews it is C/H or should I say K/H and there is going to be some romance in it soon and Kit/Sen/Chihiro is not triple personalities. Kitakami is a River Spirit, Chihiro is the name her Parents gave her, and Sen is the name Yubaba gave her. Ok does that answer all your question? If it doesn't just review again ask your other question. Ok then on to the story! Yay!  
  
Ch7 Disobeying and having fun  
  
'Chihiro! What are you doing?' howled Haku 'I'm going to go get some herbs for Kamaji like he asked. He said you wouldn't mind.'  
  
'Well I do now, get back in there and tell Kamaji that you're working for me, not for him, and if he wants some herbs to get the stupid soot balls to get them.'  
  
'Yes, MASTER Haku. As you wish.' Said Chihiro, with and elaborate bow. Haku glared at her while she walked away with her back to him.  
  
HOW DARE SHE!?! He was the Great Spirit to the mighty Kohaku River and ruler of the Yubathhouse, best in the business.  
  
*Boiler Room*  
  
'And then I said "Yes MASTER Haku. As you wish"' 'Oh my, that seems a bit harsh' comment Kamaji to Kit.  
  
'Yea I know, so do you still want me to go get those herbs?' 'No, you heard what Haku said.' Said Kamaji ' Yea I did, but I don't care.' Said Kit, with a small smile. 'Alright', said Kamaji, 'but if you see Haku, hide! And come strait back here. You hear me?'  
  
'Yea, I hear you loud and clear' said Kit, with a little salute while walking out the door.  
  
'That girls going to be in a lot of trouble one of these days' said Kamaji to one of the soot balls.  
  
Out in the meadow, Kit was looking for some herbs not knowing that someone was coming out of the bathhouse looking for her.  
  
'Kit!' yelled Lin. ' Where are you?'  
  
'I'm right here Lin.' Kit yelled back. 'What do you want?'  
  
'His high and mighty sent me to fetch you immediately so finish up what you're doing and we'll go back k?' said lin, smiling broadly.  
  
Also smiling Kit said 'Sure. I'll be done in a minute.'  
  
'K.' Lin replied  
  
Five minutes later, after delivering the herbs to Kamaji and receiving a warning for him, they were on their way to see Haku.  
  
'Chihiro', said Haku when they arrived 'I thought I told you not to go get those herbs for Kamaji.'  
  
'Yea you did, but I went out and got them cause Kamaji said that he really needed them and the soot balls wouldn't know what one s to get.'  
  
'Ok, and Lin I thought I told you to fetch Chihiro immediately.' Said Haku. 'You did, but it took me a few minutes to find her and all the elevators were busy so we had to walk all the way up for Kamajis'. Said Lin, looking innocent.  
  
'Alright, go clean now!' said Haku, looking very mad.  
  
'Yes sir!' both Lin and Kit said at the same time, bowing and leaving the room.  
  
*Outside the door, giggles are heard*  
  
Inside the office, Haku was furious. He had just let to disobedient servants off the hook Scot-free! He just wanted to yell at some thing and at that exact moment Hitomie, Haku's girlfriend, just happened to walk in.  
  
A/N: Ok there's the end to this chapter! Yay! No I know that I haven't included Hitomie in the story except for a really small bit in chapters 1 and 2 but I decided to do something to her and that's pretty much what my next chapters about. Oh and I'm pretty much out of ideas for after the next chapter so don't expect an update soon. And plus I'm going to camp for 3 weeks. Yay!  
  
Oh thanks to all my reviewers! You're being really supportive of me and I really preciate it! Arigatoo.  
  
O and Tatu is a really good band! 


	8. Lost realationships and planning

Disclaimer: Must I keep writing this?  
  
A/N: I'm back! Ok ppl.to recap the last chapter Kit and Lin were caught disobeying Haku and I hinted at something to come with Haku's girlfriend Hitomie.  
  
Sorry but I'm almost out of ideas so this is may be my last chapter until I get back from camp which I go to on the 26th of July to the 16th of August. There are computers there so I'll still be checking for reviews (hint hint) but I will not be able to update so bear with me for a while. Ok on to the story!  
  
Ch8 lost relationships and planning  
  
'Hitomie?' asked Haku, looking at the girl who walked in right after Kit and Lin left.  
  
'I came in to find you cause you have been ignoring me!' said Hitomie angrily.  
  
'Well, I've been busy! I have a bathhouse to run you know!' Haku yelled at Hitomie, angrily.  
  
'Well you could make some time for me!' she yelled back.  
  
Outside the office, is what someone would think was a shouting match; one person trying to be louder than the other.  
  
After about an hour of that, all went silent. Then a lone voice said, with much hatred in his voice 'it's over. You are to never talk to me again. If you see me, then you are to walk past me, and act like you don't know me. Understand?'  
  
'I understand' said Hitomie, her voice full of malice. After looking at Haku for a moment and muttering a soft 'jerk', she left the room.  
  
How could he? How could he get involved with an person like Hitomie? He knew the answer to that. He missed Chihiro so much, he just had to find someone to fill the void that she had left.  
  
So when he had found Hitomie, a water spirit like himself, he had become somewhat attached to her.  
  
But not long after he had started to detest her. And it had only deepened when Chihiro had come back. He had been mad at Chihiro because she had come back when she had stayed away for 7 years so he had been cold towards her and now he knew she would not take him back.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Some where very close, someone was planning to get them back together. A plan that was already set in motion. Now all they needed was one other thing to happen and they were sure they would get back together.  
  
A/N: Everybody enjoying the story? I hope so cause I'm working so hard on it. R&R and I'll probably see you after camp. Sayonara! 


	9. The plan and the apperance

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda..you know the drill so why do I have to repeat myself?  
  
A/N: Hi all! Back again! Ok here is the next chappie of To Be Together! To recap the last chapter Haku and Hitomie broke up and I said that there was a plan to get Haku and Kit back together! Yay! I love me cause I'm evil!  
  
Well n e wayz thankz to all of my reviewers!  
  
You know who you are and I love ya cause of that! Not like that though..unless any hot guys that are above 13 are reading this.then we'll see...hehe.  
  
Ch9 The plan and the appearance  
  
Many people were busy. They were busy because they were plan a way to get Haku and Kit back together because they knew that they both loved each other, but was just to stubborn to admit it.  
  
This plan had already been set in motion by sending Hitomie into Haku's office when they knew that Haku would be mad.  
  
When that was done, they had to make a trip to Zeniba's house in Swamp Bottom to insure that they would have their night flyer.  
  
Kamaji, Lin and Zeniba had been working on the plan for weeks now. They wanted to insure that Haku and Kit got back together so they had come up with a plan.  
  
The plan was to make Haku break up with Hitomie and for Kit to get captured by a dragon.  
  
When the dragon, a spell from Zeniba, had Kit he would drop her into the water, with another spell to make sure she could not change into a dragon to save herself, thus making Haku come and save her and fall in love all over again.  
  
On the eve of the night that the dragon was to kidnap Kit, the bathhouse had a new guest. A very powerful river spirit named Kurihashi.  
  
.  
  
He was there looking for someone he had lost many years ago because she had lost her river and disappeared. He looked and looked and looked.  
  
Then he spotted Kit. He knew he had found her but when Kit had walked by him, he knew she didn't remember him. He just had to make her remember! He knew he would think of a way.  
  
And then he found out about the plan.  
  
Now he could turn this around so it would turn out in his best interest. And he knew it would.  
  
A/N: Hi again. I just wanted to say thanks to my friend Laura fer helping me make the title and helping a bit with this chapter. Thanks a lot! Please R&R because it would be so helpful! Well g2g buh bye! 


	10. In action

Disclaimer: to quote Duo in 'Gundam Wing' 'Don't make me repeat myself, its not good for my health'. Lol I love that!  
  
A/N: Hi me yet again! I know that I said I wouldn't update until I got back from camp (in which I leave in 5 days! Yay!), but I got a brainstorm and I was bored waiting so here is the next chappie!  
  
To recap the last chapter you found out what the plan was and who the planners are so plz R&R and here's the next chapter!  
  
Ch10 In action  
  
'Kit, can you please go outside to the river and get a bucket of water for the river spirit?' asked Lin, handing her a big bucket 'Sure'. Replied Kit.  
  
Outside while Kit was walking down to the river, she looked up to the sky to look at the stars when she saw a dark green dragon with a black mane fly at breakneck speed towards the bathhouse.  
  
'Strange' thought Kit, jumping down the last few steps and starting to fill the bucket. 'Where have I seen that dragon before?'  
  
Because Kit was so intent upon her thoughts, she didn't realize that the dragon had turned around and was heading right towards her. She leaned down and the dragon flew right over her and by that time she had noticed it and started running back to the bathhouse.  
  
In the time that she had gotten up and started running, the dragon had turned around and was flying towards her again, this time he managed to pick her up. She started screaming and was trying to transform but found that she couldn't.  
  
(bathhouse)  
  
Haku had just finished doing some paperwork and was trying to relax when he heard someone scream. He thought he recognized the voice to be Chihiro's, so he looked out the window and, sure enough, it was Chihiro. He opened the window, transformed into his dragon form, and flew out the window.  
  
He started to fly towards them but the strange dragon spotted him. Haku got about 5 meters away from them and they disappeared.  
  
Kit had seen Haku flying towards her. She had been so happy to see him, she didn't think she could ever be mad at him again. Then everything went black and she fainted.  
  
When she woke up she decided to keep her eyes closed and take in her surroundings. She was lying on a soft bed somewhere strange and she decided that she had better find out where she was and how to get back to the bathhouse. She opened her eyes and looked at the brown walls and thought 'that color matches my eyes' and looked over to the only other piece of furniture in the room. A single chair with a single occupant.  
  
The occupant looked really familiar and when she looked at him for a minute, realization leaped into her eyes.  
  
'You!'  
  
A/N: I'm evil aren't I? Well this is definitely my last chapter until I get back from camp on the 16th of August so be content with this fer a while. Well n e wayz I g2g sleep so I will see you on the 16th! Sayonara! 


	11. Confessions and rejections

Disclaimer:….what do you want me to say? That I own it? I wont cause then I would go to jail and I wouldn't be able to annoy and hurt my brother anymore muahhahaha *coff hack coff*  
  
A/N: hi me again. I know yer getting sick of me recapping and stuff so I stopped doin that but I'm not going to stop the a/n's cause I don't want to. Well n e wayz on to ch 11 (I didn't think I would get this far! Yay!)  
  
Ch. 11 confessions and rejections  
  
Kit stared at the person sitting right across from her in amazement. She had woken up looking into eyes she had known for a long time. She stared into the eyes of the man she had been in love with. She stared into the eyes of Kurihashi.  
  
'You!' she said again. 'Me.' He replied looking very amused. 'How did I get here?' demanded Kit, seeming to come out of a trance.  
  
'I brought you here. I saw how demeaning your work was and thought " how she would love to come back to the home we once shared with the spirit she loved" but then I realized that you didn't remember me so I decided to confront you, make you remember me.' Kurihashi explained. He took a breath and then continued  
  
'Then I saw that….that… Haku with his eyes on you and I know that I would have to get you back here quickly. I grabbed you by the river and brought you here'.  
  
'You did what?!?' cried Kit 'Do you really want me to explain again?' he asked, annoyed. 'No but how could you? You tore me away from my home!' 'No I brought you home.' Stated Kurihashi'. 'No, you brought me from my home!' yelled Kit.  
  
This went on for hours. One yelling at the other trying to get the last word in, but never Quite doing it. After about 4 and ½ hours of yelling and fighting, Kurihashi started to laugh.  
  
'What the hell do you think is so funny?!?' demanded Kit, who was still boiling over with rage.  
  
'We're arguing like a married couple. See! I told you that you loved me!' said Kurihashi, with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
'Yea…LOVED! Love is the key word in that sentence. I don't love you anymore. Actually, I stopped loving you way before I lost my river. You were such and arrogant jerk! I was about to call it off but then the thing with my river happened'. Finished Kit with a breath.  
  
'You…you don't love me?' asked Kurihashi 'that..that cant be true! I'll make you love me! No woman can withstand me for long!' he said with hatred lining his voice. 'I'll kill your precious Haku so you'll have to love me!'  
  
With that he left the room and cast a spell so Kit couldn't open the door and started to plan Hakus demise.  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
Haku, who had just got back from Granny's house, left the bathhouse, to go where Chihiro presumably was.  
  
After flying for hours on end, he saw a large house in the distance. He knew this was where Chihiro was being held…..but what if she was hurt? Scared? DEAD?  
  
Haku shook his head hard to clear it. He couldn't think those thoughts! If both he and she got out of this, he promised himself that he would never let her go again. He'd hold her tight and make sure she felt loved. If he were lucky, she'd take him back and maybe love him back.  
  
He lowered to the ground and walked up to the door. He opened it and walked in.  
  
'So you came.' Stated a voice, hidden in the shadows.  
  
'Yes, I came for Chihiro!' Yelled Haku to the invisible voice.  
  
'Chihiro? Oh you must mean Kit. She's a river spirit and her name is Kitakami. She's the love of my life. I will never let her go.'  
  
She's a river spirit? Thought Haku. That means that she can stay here! With me! Forever!  
  
'You will let her go! And I will make you!' Haku told Kurihashi.  
  
'O will you now? You'll have to fight me for her!' declared Kurihashi.  
  
'Fine with me! If I win, you will release Kit and never bother her again. If you win, same for you.' Said Haku.  
  
'So be it!' said Kurihashi sinking into a battle crouch, and having Haku do the same.  
  
A/N: ok this is definitely my last chappie until I get back and now onto my other business.  
  
I want to shorten Kurihashi's name, which you (the reviewers) prefer: Kuri or Hashi? Review and tell me so I can so say it in the next chappie! Well tyyl and have fun while I'm at cadet camp! 


	12. The battle of the spirits

Disclaimer: *looks around for adoring 'Spirited Away' fans..nope don't own it yet.  
  
A/N: hi y'all! I'm back from camp and ready to get on with the next chappie! Sorry for the delay and not updating. I have and excuse for that though! *Pulls out the 'Big Book of Excuses (Vol.4)* * muttering* I know I put them in here..Aha! Here they are!  
  
1: I went to camp and only GLIMPSED a computer twice in three weeks!!!!! *shudders* that's 21 days people! O and.  
  
2: I'm out of ideas! *sniffs* I figured that I would go to camp, come back and have lots of ideas.nada. Yea well n e way lets get on to the story!  
  
O btw the people who wanted Kuri for the shortened name won. sorry to all those people who want Hashi!  
  
Ch12. The battle of the spirits  
  
'And now we start our war.' Declared Kuri to Haku, who was in a battle crouch right across the field where they had planned to fight.  
  
'So stop talking and start fighting!' snarled Haku. 'So be it.' He replied transforming into his dragon form, with Haku in close pursuit.  
  
Up in the air, all you could see was the magic being thrown around and the auras' of each of the fighters.  
  
Haku's magic and aura were the color of his eyes; Emerald Green. Kuri's magic and aura were also the color of his eyes; jet-black. (A/N: freaky ain't it? Jkjkjk).  
  
Then it stopped. Both dragons fell to the ground. Kuri had his tail wrapped around the middle of Haku's body while Haku had his tail around Kuri's neck and his teeth in his stomach.  
  
They both turned into their Human forms and faced each other. Without saying a word, both drew weapons out of the air and held them by their sides. Kuri had 2 long poles (A/N: *giggle* don't get dirty minded! 0.O) while Haku had a very large sword.  
  
Soon after starting the battle again, both Haku and Kuri got tired of using the weapons so they dropped them to the ground (where they both made HUGE dents) and resorted to good old fist fighting.  
  
Watching from a window in her room, Kit was horrified to see the way they were fighting and started to get angry. She started to build up energy. Using some of that energy, Kit blasted a hole in the wall and floated down to the ground, where, when she stopped she, too, showed her aura.  
  
'STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!' yelled Kit. Both stopped and looked at her, amazed. Right now they were not looking at a Kit that they knew. They were looking at a girl that was seething with anger. A girl with eyes as white as a pearl and a girl that was surrounded by a white aura, and legions of untold power.  
  
'You will not fight anymore!' declared Kit, wind whipping her hair around. 'You will not do anymore harm to each other on my behalf.' 'And you!' she said to Kuri, 'You will not do anymore harm to Haku, myself, or others any longer. I banish you. I banish you to Maskik, the world of no light and pain!'  
  
With that 2 bright beams of white energy shot out of Kits hands at Kuri. When they hit all was heard was a scream of pain and then.nothing. He was gone. Turning to Haku she said ' Haku, you.you.' and dropped forward, right into Hakus strong arms  
  
A/N: there I did it! No thanks to my friend who was supposed to help me write the battle scene because I don't know squat about writing battle scenes. Any way if you like this chapter, review, if you didn't like this chapter, review. And to anyone that reviews ill give you a sootball! Well I'm gone. Sayonara! 


	13. Held by the one I love

Disclaimer: *Trunks from DBZ comes up* Nope Genie doesn't own it or she would have found some way to include me in it!  
  
A/N: sorry about Trunks he's cool so ya know.. Anyway sorry bout not updating in a loooooong time! I have this major case of writer's block! I hate it! *Clears throat* anyway I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the best! And I want to give Jaded Image a sootball cause she's great and asked for one! Well on to the story!  
  
Ch13. Held by the one I love  
  
When kit woke all she could think about was the fact that she had never felt so drained. It felt like someone had put a tap to her magic supply and just pumped until it was all gone. Her head felt like it was about to explode and her body felt like a rag about to be blown away in the wind.  
  
Kit lay in the bed she had been placed into and thought about why she felt this bad. She remembered the fight between Haku and Kuri and about bursting out of her room to banish Kuri and Haku and then.nothing.  
  
She lay awake thinking about this for some time, just absorbing all this when she felt something move. She became rigid and prepared to jump out of the bed when she heard a soft whisper 'Kit'.  
  
She stopped and tried to turn over but found this difficult because a strong arm held her, right around her stomach. After prying the arm off or her stomach, she turned and the sight that greeted her warmed her heart. Haku was lying there a slight smile on his face, whispering her name.  
  
'I guess he does love me' thought Kit, snuggling back down into Haku's arms and falling asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Waking up 2 days later Kit felt like she had an energy boost and just wanted to get up and run around. Then she remember what she had discovered 2 days she looked over and found Haku gone. She got up and got dressed in a blue dress that someone had left in the room.  
  
After a quick brush of her hair with her fingers, she left the room quietly closing the door. Looking around she noticed that she was in Yubaba's old office and realized that she must have been in Haku's room.  
  
She went down the elevator right into the boiler room to see Kamaji and to try and find out what happened. She reached the boiler room and went in that door thing that Lin went through in the movie.  
  
When she entered Lin saw her and ran to her and ran to grab her in a great big bear hug while screaming 'Your all right! You're all right!' 'Yea I'm fine!' she laughed 'What happened? I don't remember!'  
  
' well.' Lin then went on to say that a week ago Haku had shown up at the bathhouse with Kit, uncountious, in his arms, barking out orders for Kit not to be disturbed. He brought her up to his room and didn't leave her side for days until finally he came down to get some food and bathe.  
  
Lin told Kit what it had been like at the bathhouse for a while and they got so immersed in their conversation they didn't notice Kamaji slip out and they didn't notice someone else enter.  
  
Only when Kit heard the slight 'achem' did she turn her head/  
  
'Haku!'  
  
A/N: sorry about not updating!!! I promised myself I wouldn't update until I got 72 reviews so I waited and waited and waited..ect.you get the point so here's the next chapter and I'm not going to update until I get 90 reviews so now you know! Well that's all I have to say so sayonara! 


	14. The Decision

Disclaimer: if you don't know, I'm not going to tell you.  
  
A/N: AND I'M BACK! You all thought that I'd gone and died didn't you? Well I didn't and thanks to one of my new favorite reviewers InuAngel Z (sorry if that's spelt wrong but I have dial-up so I cant check right now) for (taking a stab) her reviews that brought me to my grand total of 91! Yay! I thought I wouldn't get more than 20 reviews for the whole story! Thanks!  
  
In this chapter I'm going to include one of my reviewers Jaded image because she review my story a lot and help to keep up my spirits to write this. Jaded Image if you do not want yourself included in this chapter or want your description changed please tell me and I WILL fix it!  
  
Well here's the 14th and, maybe, the last chapter of To Be Together. If your interested in my other works and you like Inu Yasha, you can check out my other fanfic A New Threat and give this Authoress a character to include in her story. Enough rambling here's the chapter. Arrigitoo for waiting.  
  
Ch14 The Decision  
  
'Haku!' exclaimed Kit, her mouth wide open. 'Kit' he replied calmly, a small smile on his face. 'How are you feeling?' he asked a look of concern forming on his face. 'Right as rain'. Kit quoted. 'Right as rain? What does that mean?' he asked 'It means I feel fine' Kit answered with a little giggle. 'Oh' was all he said.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Kit looked over only to find Lin gone. "Oh that little thing!" Kit thought furiously. 'How are YOU feeling, Haku? I heard you fought a pretty hard battle with Kuri.' Asked Kit. 'I'm fine. But you're the one who fought the hardest. Without that banishment I would have probably died (*tear* I don't think I could have made Haku die so all you Haku fans, never fear!) 'Oh. I think you would have won.' Said Kit, as she gave him a hug.  
  
Haku slipped his hands around her waist and held her there. He didn't care what she thought about this. This just felt.well.right. They stood like that for several minutes. When they finally let go, they looked into each other's eyes, trying to find the answer to the question that nobody wanted to ask. 'So now that you have your powers back, what will you do?' Haku finally asked.  
  
Kit looked thoughtful for a few minutes. 'If you had asked me that a few days ago, I probably would have said that I would go back the minute I had enough power to do it, but now I'm not so sure.' She answered.  
  
'Well' said a voice from the door, 'you had better make your choice soon you wont have the wits to do so'.  
  
Startled, both Kit and Haku towards the door the boiler room (a/n: you know the one where chihiro went through when she flew down the stairs?) and saw a young woman standing there.  
  
'Who are you?' demanded Haku, slipping in front of Kit protectively. If Haku could have seen Kit at that moment, he would have seen the smile that slid onto Kit's face at the action.  
  
'My name is Jade and I am here to see if Kitakami is going back to the human world or if she intends to stay here.'  
  
From behind Haku, Kit scrutinized the newcomer, JADE, as she called herself. She was tall and looked to be about 19 years old with had midnight black hair, and deep violet eyes.  
  
'I.wait! How did you know my name?' asked Kit, waking from her stupor.  
  
'I know your name because I am the barrier in which you crossed in order to get to Spirit World. I watched you when you were 10 and I watched you again when you crossed here a few months ago. I need to know if you intend to go back to the human world or stay here'.  
  
A few hours later Jade watched Kit from a secluded corner. She seemed to be having a hard time making up her mind. She wished she would hurry up with her choice! If she kept the barrier open anymore, humans could start wandering into Spirit World and everybody knows how that would turn out!  
  
She watched Kit intently for a few more minutes and then decided to go and ask her again. She saw the look of concentration on Kit's face as she drew nearer. From the look on Kit's face she already knew her answer. 'Well?' asked Jade when she came up to Kit.  
  
'I'm staying' said Kit with a clam expression on her face. 'Your sure? After this you will never be able to go back to the human world. All the wonders of the human world will be lost to you forever.'  
  
'The human world can keep all its wonders. I have mine right here'. She said, looking fondly at Haku, who had come over when Jade had come over to Kit.  
  
'Alright, no need for the fluff'. Said Jade with a small smile. 'Ok' said Kit with a little laugh. 'I have a question' piped up Haku, who had been standing silently behind Kit, with his arms around Kit's waist. 'Who are you really? I know you said that you are the Barrier, but that doesn't really introduce you'.  
  
'Well I am the barrier that separates Human World from Spirit World. I am sometimes called Jaded Image because I patrol the entrance to the Spirit World. I have done this for a long time now. When the earth was created along with Spirit World, I was assigned to guard the entrance. I've been doing that ever since. If I had a real human life, I don't remember it.' Jade finished with a last breath.  
  
'oh well that answers my question.' Said Haku. 'Yes I suppose it does. Now if you all don't mind, I have a barrier to seal. Thank you all and Good Bye' Said Jade, and she was gone in a flash of light.  
  
A/N: I guess this isn't the last chapter after all. I intend to write an epilogue and that be the end of it so R&R and all that good stuff!  
  
And Remember Jaded Image PLEASE tell me if you do or don't want to be included in this chapter. I know that I don't have permission to do this but I'm hoping you don't mind and won't get me kicked of FF.net if that's possible. So if you want to be taken off this please just tell me and it will be done in the blink of an eye!  
  
Well I'm gone so Ja Ne and all that good stuff!  
  
R&R  
  
~Andi~ 


	15. Where dreams come true

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is an ice cream.*eats ice cream* guess I don't own anything anymore.  
  
A/N: I'm back again just like I said I would. I'm here to write the epilogue to my story. I can't believe that my story is about to be finished! I started this before I went away to camp and that was in August! Oh well. What are you going to do?  
  
Epilogue Where Dreams come true  
  
'Haku! It's time!' yelled Lin, down the hall into Haku's office. Haku ran out of his office and down the hall, with Lin hot on his heels. He burst into his room and made a beeline over to his wife.  
  
'Haku. Finally' Said Kit with a smile. 'I never should rely on you to be on time.' 'Well its not like you can plan the time in which these things happen.' Said Haku trying, and failing, to look serious. 'Yes but..' Kit stopped as a look of pain crossed her pretty face. Kit clutched Haku's hand as a contraction passed through Kit's body.  
  
'Haku smoothed back Kit's hair just as Zeniba appeared with no-face who shooed Everybody except Lin, Kit and Zeniba out of the room.  
  
An hour later, Zeniba came out of the room to announce that Kit had given birth to a beautiful baby girl.  
  
'What shall we call her?' asked the exhausted Kit. 'Yashimi' Said Haku looking down on his wife and daughter. And to think, only a year ago, he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Hitomie. The thought made him shudder. 'What's wrong?' asked Kit touching Haku's hand lightly. Haku smiled noting. 'Nothing is wrong at all, love.' Said Haku with a smile.  
  
* 3 years later  
*  
  
Kit looked out onto the hills where her husband and 3 year old daughter was playing. 'I can't believe how much has changed. First, Haku was ready to boot me out of Spirit World and now we have a three year old daughter together.' Kit's mouth slowly formed into a smile. Shimi was sitting on her father shoulder's weaving flowers into his hair, while they walked over towards her.  
  
'Hi mommy!' squealed Shimi, as soon as Kit came into her line of view. 'Hi sweetie. What are you doing, putting flowers into daddy's hair? You'll make him lose his masculinity.' Said Kit, waiting for the usual reply from her husband and daughter. 'She's doing what?' asked Haku as he lifted the giggling Shimi from hi shoulders. 'I'm making your hair pretty daddy.' Said Shimi looking totally innocent. 'Mommy what's macsulientee?' ' Nothing sweetie.' Said Kit picking up her daughter.  
  
' Your going to go with Auntie Lin now k?' asked Kit. 'Shimi squealed with delight as she saw her godmother coming towards her. 'Hiya squirt!' said Lin as she came up to the family. 'Whatta ya wanna do today? ' I want to go swimming!' said Shimi, naming off Lin's least favorite thing to do. Lin put on a brave expression and nodded her head.  
  
Kit and Haku watched the pair leave and as soon as they were out of sight, Haku leaned down and gave Kit a big kiss. 'What was that for?' asked Kit. 'Because I love you.' Said Haku as he leaned down for another kiss.  
  
Kit smiled as she felt her loved lips on her own. She smiled for the sheer joy that she knew that Haku loved her and their daughter. She smiled for the fact that she could have stayed in her own world and been with one of the guys that had swooned over her years ago. But mostly she smiled for the fact that she knew that she had made the right choice in coming here to be with someone she truly loved and was in the place where all her dreams came true.  
  
A/N: I know that was really corny and short but I'm in a sappy and lazy mood and this is the outcome. anyways I need to update and finish so here it is enjoy!  
  
Andi~ 


End file.
